


Rub-a-dub-dub

by AndiiErestor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM2020, Erestor does the shapeshifting thing, M/M, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: "Your feet are so swollen, my love..."[Takes place before "We'll Think of Something."]
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	Rub-a-dub-dub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dalandel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalandel/gifts), [StormXPadme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/gifts), [LadyBrooke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/gifts).



> Day 3 Prompt: Think of something that happened to you today and write down the first thing that comes to mind. Start your fan-work with your character having a similar experience or performing a similar task.

"Your feet are so swollen, my love," Glorfindel groaned for him as he picked one foot off the bed and turned Erestor to face him. "The lavender is alright?"

At Erestor's nod, Glorfindel began the meticulous task of massaging his feet, making sure to pay special attention to all the especially-sore spots.

"I know this is mostly caused by the pregnancy, but I truly was not expecting them to get quite so..." He trailed off at Erestor's raised brow and grinned, glancing at his large belly, "I simply cannot wait for our little one to arrive, my love."

Erestor smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before "We'll Think of Something."


End file.
